Field
The present disclosure relates to misfire determination for an engine of a vehicle including the engine, a motor configured to be capable of rotating an output shaft of the engine, and a transmission provided between the engine and a driving wheel.
Description of the Background Art
Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 7-293316 discloses misfire determination for an engine. Specifically, Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 7-293316 discloses a technique of learning a correction value for generation cycle of a reference signal output from a crank angle sensor under conditions that a driving state is such that the engine is in a fuel cut state and the rotation speed of the engine is stable. The correction value is used for misfire determination.